Paradox of Falsehood
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Everything is normal, everything that is, except that nobody remembers what really happened to Gene. Even Naru is convinced that he died in a car accident over two years ago when he was standing at her side just yesterday. In this new world of paradoxes, altered memories and things that shouldn't exist; what will Mai do to fix the timeline? Based off FFXIII-2


Ghost Hunt

**Okay so new new story time! If you've played Final Fantasy XIII-2 then the storyline, events and maybe even some characters will be fairly familiar to you. Of course, this story is completely AU and will feature characters jumping between different time periods so if time-travel isn't your thing then may not like this too much. This will not follow the storyline of FFXIII-2 exactly, for example: Mai will travel with Naru and Yasu, where Serah travels only with Noel.**

**If you've played the game and haven't completed it or intend to play the game then this story may contain spoilers!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Everything is normal, everything that is, except that nobody remembers what really happened to Gene. Even Naru is convinced that he died in a car accident over two years ago when he was standing at her side just yesterday. In this new world of paradoxes, altered memories and things that shouldn't exist; what will Mai do to fix the timeline?**

Chapter 1 – A paradox?

Diving to the right just in time for the arrow to buzz passed his ear instead of impaling him in the chest gave Gene enough to time to swiftly calculate his next move. His opponent was skilled with a bow and arrow but from past experience, he knew that the man was also proficient with the large sword that has secured to his back with a thick leather holster. In the void-like nothingness that became their battle ground, there was little opportunity to take cover and come up with a plan more complex than 'don't get hit with any of those arrows'.

The teenager was unable to discern exactly how long they had been fighting for, it was almost as though time ceased to flow, to even exist in this realm. There was something he did know though. He knew that it was his duty to stop this man from altering the timeline, the man could not get his way because if he did then the world as he knew it would cease to exist. The power of Chaos would flood the world and permanently damage the timeline beyond repair and the human race would slowly die out, purged by the sudden change change which they would be unable to adapt to.

That man's name was Paddra Dhal-Luc. He didn't know which part of the timeline that Luc actually came from, whether it be the past or the future. He was unsure whether the man was a citizen of the sheltered Cocoon or a hunter of freer lifestyle that seldom roamed the vast plains of Pulse. From his name, it would be safe to assume that it was the latter seeing as Paddra was an ancient city that once stood majestically near the Northern border of the Archylte Steppe. He couldn't be sure whether the man was from the past when the city still stood which would make it likely that he was a member of the powerful Farseer clan, or from it's future of ruin in which farseers had become few and far between.

Hearing footsteps rapidly encroaching on his position crouched behind a gnarled tree, Gene knew that his time for contemplation was up. Jumping to his feet and sprinting a few yards away, Gene turned to face the man again and they stood at an impasse. Bright violet eyes stared him down, one partially covered by tendrils of inky black hair, interspersed with intricately threaded beads and small feathers. His mouth pulled up into a malicious smirk that sent a tremor down Gene's spine. The man was covered from the neck down in plates of dark armour that didn't seem to follow a particular pattern, just sheets of dark coloured metal patched together. The fierce look was accentuated by the large sword which looked much too heavy to actually carry, at least Gene would have thought so had he not seen Luc swing the thing at him several times.

Seeing a chance to run when Luc turned to observe his surroundings, Gene took off in a dead sprint towards the half-decayed staircase that lead to an upper level. When he reached it he was surprised to spot somebody standing on the platform at the top, looking mildly confused. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the top in a few seconds and grasped the figure's shoulder, hoping to find out who it was, after all, it was only meant to be him and Luc in this realm.

"Who are you? How did you get to this place? You need to leave!" Gene spoke quickly not even waiting for the boy to turn around before he started talking. When the boy did turn Gene noted that he had black hair and grey eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses that seemed to catch the non-existent light.

The boys face held a worried frown, the same emotion reflected in his eyes. "I am Yasuhara Osamu, as to how I got here, I'm not exactly sure myself but I had been hunting when I suddenly found my way here. I would go back if I knew how." pushing his glasses up his nose, the boys frown seemed to deepen as he thought about something.

Gene didn't give him the chance to speak again. "I can get you to a time gate but it will not take you back to your time. It will take you to New Bodhum of 003 AF. I need you to find a girl called Mai. Tell her Gene sent you and give her this." he gave the younger boy a Bow, black in colour with intricate carvings all the way along the metal work. "She may not understand, explain to her about the gate in New Bodhum and tell her of their purpose. You and her may be the only ones capable of truly fixing the timeline." Gene's explanation was rushed and holey at best but it would have to do because Luc was quickly approaching their location.

Pressing his hand to his left forearm where just beneath the fabric his l-cie brand sat just beneath the fabric, Gene called on Bahumut. The great dragon like beast swooped down from the endless oblivion that they called sky, barely giving the two time to leap onto it's back and secure themselves before taking off at speeds that shouldn't have been possible.

It only took a few seconds for them to reach the gate that Gene had mentioned before and before Yasuhara could question his job, he was being pushed off of the great beasts back and falling towards the gate which could only be described as a rift in time.

It was then that Mai woke, shocking awake from the frighteningly realistic dream because of a tremor that rocked the whole room. Taking a moment to get her bearings, Mai looked uo... and right into a pair of very familiar grey, spectacle-covered eyes.

"Hello Mai."

**I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave me a review to let me know what you enjoyed, what you think could be improved or just general comments!**

**Sei x**


End file.
